


Supercorp Live!

by Xbsidian_Blixxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, talk show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbsidian_Blixxx/pseuds/Xbsidian_Blixxx
Summary: Based on the promt ‘Lena gets drunk and gets picked up from a bar by Kara and then it happens again but this time supergirl picks her up and it ends up in the papers.’ Just with a bit of a twist.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened it didn’t really catch any attention per the fact that she was dressed as Kara, not Supergirl.

The second time......well she wasn’t so lucky.

This time when Alex called her she had just got back from a Supergirl emergency hence the outfit. 

So when she walked into the bar she got a few wild eyed stares but she ignored them as she was there to pick up her girlfriend who was supposed to be at work in 8 hours.

“H-Hello K-Kar-hiccup-ra” Slurred Lena.

Kara was slightly surprised because Lena doesn’t usually get this drunk but she wasn’t worried because she probably just drunk a few men under the table.

“Hey Lee” Kara says as she picks her up and walks out after thanking the bartender.

And she swears she was careful she really does but she guesses she wasn’t careful enough.

And why does she guess that?

Because the next day they were all over the news.

And there were pictures.

Many many, pictures.

The pictures in question being,  
1st: Her taking off with Lena  
2nd: Lena with her face in her neck  
3rd: Her kissing Lenas head  
And 4th: Her about to kiss Lenas lips

So now everywhere she goes there’s some story of her and Lena.

Even her social media is getting worse.

And also she was getting press now?

She doesn’t know what’s happening anymore she isn’t getting much hate but there is always that one misogynistic dude when she goes out as supergirl.

And she was asked to do many interviews but she only chose two.

Catco obviously and the James Gordon show.

And she was way more nervous about the latter.

She loved the show she watched it every time it was on.

Which is why she was this nervous.

You see when someone looks at her they usually see a hero thats all put together and mature.

But she’s the opposite.

So she’s probably gonna fan girl.

You see her problem?

She told Lena this because she doesn’t like secrets. So naturally Lena said she’d come with her.

She was perfectly fine with this even on the way there but when they got there she remembered something.

She saw Lena on the phone talking about this.

Which you would probably ask ‘What’s the problem with that?’ The problem with that is that Lena doesn’t like telling her personal business.

Which could only mean one thing.

Lena was doing the interview with her.

Don’t get her wrong she loves her girlfriend with everything in her body.

The problem is she loves to embarrass Kara.

Yes you read that right. And the fact that she and Lena were currently sitting down on stage didn’t really help.

But it was too late and she knew it. She would just have to embrace it.

But when James started talking she didn’t think she could do this and she guesses Lena noticed this because she felt a hand on her leg that calmed her down.

So she payed attention.

“Hello Supergirl, Ms.Luthor” James said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena chooses to expose Kara

A “Hi” and a “Hello” Came from the couple.

“Supergirl How were you feeling about today’s show.” James asked.

But just as she was about to lie Lena stepped up.

“She was very excited but super nervous” Lena responded for her which got her a slight pout.

“Why is that?” James asked.

“She loves your show very much may I add so she was afraid that I would embarrass her.” Lena said amused.

“Which is exactly what your doing Lee.” Kara said with the classic super puppy pout(A/N ™️).

“And that is what I like too call the Super Puppy pout.” Lena said smiling at Kara.

“How come?” James questioned amused.

“As you can see her pout is adorable close to one of a puppy. Which makes sense but she a literally human version of a puppy.” Lena says chuckling.

With her face vermilion she says “If I may cut in you are barely any better then me!” 

Lena turned to face her “How so?” With her eyebrow raised.

Kara immediately looked away from her.

“What are you doing supergirl?” James asked curiously.

“She just raised her eyebrow at me. We have a rule that she’s not supposed to do that when it’s not fair to me. Stop laughing Lee. The reason for this rule is because it uhh..distracts me.” Kara finished her face going red.

And everyone just bursts out laughing.

And Lena is next to her crying with laughter falling on to her and Kara just sits there embarrassed.

After everyone died down Kara just says “It wasn’t that funny guys.” with her head down.

“Can you tell us some things that we wouldn’t know about Supergirl Ms. Luthor?” James said.

“You just gave her free range to expose me!” Kara says with a betrayed look on her face. Everyone just laughs as Lena starts talking they die down.

“Now what should I say?” Lena says thinking.

“Something that wouldn’t embarrass me maybe?” Kara asks.

“Oh no darling I’m definitely doing that.” Lena says.

“Oh ok! I’ll tell you a bit about her.” Lena says knowing what she wants to say now.

“First of her voice is beautiful like honestly a voice of an angel” Which makes Kara go red in the face.

“She literally is one of the most romantic people every she goes all out for things like anniversaries and birthdays and things of the sort.” Lena says one again making Karas face go completely red.

“Oh and I know this is hard to believe but she’s never worked out a day in her life like ever. She just doesn’t. She also hates anything healthy she won’t eat it if it’s healthy.” Lena says but this time Kara spoke up.

“I don’t know why people torture their bodies with healthy things.” Kara said.

“I once put kale in one of her potstickers but she acted like she loved it because she didn’t want to hurt my feelings.” Lena said smiling which earned an Aw from the audience.

“Yea I know but when I told her what was in it she screamed ‘You tried to poison me!’ Which had me laughing all day.” Lena said.

“But that stuff is poison Lee!” Kara wined.

“She also loves and I can’t stress this enough loves food and vines I’m not entirely sure why but she’s definitely still a kid on the inside.” Lena says smiling at the Kryptonian.

But don’t get her wrong she is super smart on krypton they learned calculus at age 4. The only subject she wasn’t good at in school is history which I believe explains itself.” Lena finished.

“Any questions?” Lena asked. 

“Since you describe her as super puppy is she super innocent or something?” James asked.

“Well since she grew up with a sister who was...ever so innocent-“Kara interrupted her. “She said with the most sarcasm she could.” Which just made Lena smile at her.

“I can say no I’m many areas but yes in others. I say this because the other day she saw a comment on her post that said something along the lines of ‘supergirl is daddy’ she looked it up and she didn’t post for 5-7 days after that.” Lena finished with a giggle. Causing everyone to laugh.

“That’s not fair I’m not caught up on all of the earth slang!” Kara wined causing more laughter.

“Just because of that I think I’ll expose you a bit.” Kara said with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets Lena back

“Darling you don’t need to do that.” Lena says slightly scared because of all the things she has on her.

“Uh I think I do. You’d probably never guess but Ms. Luthor here loves heavy metal but that’s not all she also loves every version of rap she can find.” Kara says which brings multiple good reactions out of the crowd.

“Oh really?” James more said then asked.

“Yes sir just the other day I found here rapping to monster by Niki Minaj.” Kara said making everyone burst out laughing Kara with them.

“Payback really is a meany pants.” Kara says making everyone laugh harder.

“M-meany pants?” James says laughing.

“Yeah she doesn’t curse much really in public, at all.” Lena says.

When James calms down he puts his cards down and starts to speak.

“When we found out you loved food we just had to do this for you. And since Lena promises that you eat very fast we just had to make it a competition.” James prints and the set crew comes out with two piles of potstickers one generously bigger then the other.

Kara eyes lit up.

“Is this why you only let me eat 20 pancakes 20 pieces of bacon and 10 eggs?”

“Only?!” James yelped.

“Oh yea I usually have way more.” Said Kara.

“I-ok well since I can’t eat this much we brought a special guest. Give it up for 3 time food eating champion Jimmy Cheng!”

As everyone was cheering Kara eyes got comically wide as her mouth.

“Oh my rao.” Kara whispered.

“You a fan supergirl?” James asked 

“Pedicabo ego sic.” Kara said then covers her mouth.

James looked to Lena for the translation.

She laughed “Congrats if you speak Latin because if you d you just heard Supergirl curse.” 

“Oh really what did she say?” James says amused.

“Basically she said fuck yes. Ever since we started growing close I’ve been teaching her different languages.” This caused every one to laugh and aw.

“Well we brought him here today because your going to face him obviously.” James finished getting up and prompting them to do the same.

He walked them over and sat Kara down next to Jimmy.

“You can’t used super speed for this.” James spoke and Kara nodded at this.

“You sure you wanna do this supergirl?” Jimmy asked her.

“I should probably tell you I don’t really eat with super speed it’s just really fast sometimes.” Kara said.

“Ok no problem.” Jimmy replied.

“Ok so you will have 2 minutes to finish this is you’re not done by then you will be disqualified.” James said.

They both nodded.

“Ok we will start in 5..4..3..2......1 GO!.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a...........mini feast?

Jimmy starts to eat but Kara super speeds over too Lena to kiss her.

When she walks back James is confused so he asked her “What was that?” And she replies “She kisses me before she eats so I know she loves me more than food........she really loves food.” Which made the crowd laugh.

But when they look back at Kara they notice that her pile is almost gone and she’s eating normally.

Meanwhile Jimmy looks stressed and full.

And when she finishes she still says “Hey Mr. Cheng sir? Do you need help finishing.” And he just sat back and she ate the rest of his.

After the competition everyone was astounded except Lena. And they were even more surprised when she walked up to Lena and said “Can we get takeout later I’m still hungry.” But Lena paying them no mind just simply replied “Sure darling.”

“O-ok um so we have 2 more activities for you this one very similar to the ‘Celebrities read mean tweets’ from my close friend Jimmy Kimmel but instead you will pick a category by spinning this wheel. But only one after you will read only 3 mean tweets because we don’t like bad vibes here. You will read 5 of the first tweet. And when you pull the tweet up it will show up behind you.” James finished.

“Oki dokie!” Kara said gleefully walking up to the wheel.

“She really is a super puppy isn’t she?” James asked.

“You should see her when we go to her favorite restaurant.” Lena answered causing laughter to erupt once again.

When Kara got to the wheel she sounded it with her index finger yet is still spun immensely fast.

It spun for a total of five minutes before it even started to slow down so Kara just decided to stop it.

It landed on ‘thirst tweets’ which Lena had told Kara about after the daddy tweet.

They handed Kara a phone and then she started reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some tweets!

“From ‘Supergirl.spit.on.me’” Karas face went full on ruby causing the crowd to erupt into laughter once more.

“The tweet reads ‘Does Lena Luthor call Supergirl daddy? Cause if not I will.’ Uhm I don’t think Lena would be ok with you calling me that but if you would like to take it up with her personally go ahead.” She finished, laughing the crowd with her.

“From ‘Supergirls-abs’ it reads ‘Ok but like Supergirl could run me over, spit on me, give me a swirly, punch me in the face, throw me into the ocean take me out, burn me then, bury me alive and I would thank her.’ Uh I don’t think I’d ever do that to anyone no matter how much of a meanie pants you were but if you would want me to you might need to seek help.” Kara finished once again erupting laughter out of the crowd.

“From ‘Pussy.-.of.-.steel‘ you shouldn’t have that type of username but if it makes you happy go for it. It reads ‘Supergirl was my sexual awakening........That’s it that’s the tweet.’ Uhm thank you? I’m not quite sure how to respond at that.” Kara said her face going completely red. The crowd laughing at her shyness.

“From ‘.x.supercorp.x.‘ it reads ‘Imagine seeing supergirl in the gym and she walked up to you in a sport bra and shorts I would 1 million percent die.’ I would never want to kill any of you guys I love you all. And uh like Lee said I don’t work out I do go to the pool though so catch me there.“ 

“From ‘Supercorp.x.fp‘ it has a picture of me and it reads ‘Just......look at her look at the arms, just her.....everything she’s perfect..’ Oh golly thank you but uh I’m far from perfect I get really annoying if you don’t believe me ask me adopted sister she’s older then me and uh she’ll probably rant about how annoying I was growing up and even now for hours.“ Kara said which produced many laughs and cackles from the crowd.

They then gave her a board with three mean tweets on it and she red the first one to herself and scoffed deciding to read that one first.

“From ‘Supermanchokeme’ it reads ‘how could you even think that Supergirl could have half the strength of Superman look at him.’ I’m sorry to disappoint but these babies have taken down your Superman in many things from fights to arm wrestles.” Kara says flexing her muscles making all the women and some men drool.

“Up next! From ‘reckless.skter.boi’ from that username alone I don’t like this already but it reads ‘Supergirl is a fkn piece of alien trash and she’s probably not even that strong.’ Well I could probably beat you at arm wrestling with my pinky and for your username I assure you I’m better than you at skating.” Kara finished looking serious with a glint in her eye.

“Last and definitely least!” Kara said gleefully said which erupted loud laughter from the crowd. “From ‘Supermans.left.Pec’ it reads ‘If I ever see Supergirl in person I will PERSONALLY beat her up just to show you all that she’s just a weak alien girl.’ Well if you do see me in person please do not hit me I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself and for the end of your comment I once again tell you that I can indeed beat Superman with one hand.” She ends with a smile making the crowd go crazy.

She walks back over they say bye to everyone and James then Kara picks up Lena making her Yelp in surprise and everyone laugh and they take off making the crowd even louder then the last time.

They make it home and Kara immediately redressed both of them and sat them on the couch.

“Movie night?” Lena asked.

“Movie night.” Kara replied with a nod.

So they watched movies and ate like crazy until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it was a cliche way to end a fic but whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed byes:)


End file.
